The applicants earlier invention relating to an improved barbecue grill having a means for retarding an excessive flame which may be produced during the cooking process and incorporating a means for sensing light from the flame and responding to it with the distribution of a fluid fire suppressant to retard the excessive flame is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,535.
Various other modes of fire suppression are reflected in the specification thereof and will not be repeated here.
The cooking enhancement system of the present invention teaches a system comprising means for distributing a fluid for steam generation to enhance the moisture of cooked meat and other cooked products.
The system includes a control for selectively activating the delivering means to deliver a supply of fluid. The control includes means for sensing light that is optically accessible to and operably responsive to the light from a flame produced during the cooking process for indicating a flame condition, timer means for intermittently indicating a desired spray condition, and switch means operatively connected to the sensing means and the timer means for activating the delivering means responsive to a flame condition and a desired spray condition to periodically develop a burst of spray to steam a product being cooked by the cooking system.